


Forgotten Heart

by UnicornTalesLol



Series: Struggle In Vain (Kiri's Heart) [1]
Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: A drabble around why he took the Dark Core, He just doesn't want to be forgotten, Kiri is such a smol child, Post 38-40, protect him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornTalesLol/pseuds/UnicornTalesLol
Summary: Kiri just wanted to be remembered. He wanted to be strong. He didn't care if he had to change, that was fine. Even if he had to change everything about himself to be remembered, then that was also fine. He'd do it. He was sick of everything already and he couldn't afford to think about it anymore. So he allowed himself to fall into the darkness, knowing he couldn't escape.





	Forgotten Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose this is my take on why Kiri took the Dark Core. First ever Drabble. :3

He just wanted to be remembered, that was all. He wanted to be remembered by those he met. He didn't want to be lost within the past and never thought of ever again. He didn't want to just be a spec of dust that eventually faded away in the wind. He didn't want to be weak.

If he had to be strong to be remembered, then that was fine. He wanted to be strong too. To prove to others that he could do something so that if he ever was remembered by anyone, he wouldn't just be remembered as a weakling that couldn't even stand up for himself.

He was going to be strong. He was going to be remembered. He was going to prove everyone wrong. He wasn't a weakling. He wasn't pathetic. He could stand up for himself!

At least, that's what he wanted to think. He desperately wanted to think like that. He really did. But, what could he do? He could never win against others and he was always alone.

Until the sun showed up in the form of the Sun Fighter, Gao Mikado. He gave him light and made him stronger and want to improve even more!

But even the Mighty Sun Fighter would forget him. There were so many other people around him, more memorable than he was, better than he was. He couldn't compete with them. He couldn't even stand in the same ring as them. He was levels below them, too weak to even stand up on his own. There was nothing he could do. Even if he tried to become stronger to fight with them- alongside them, he'd only get in the way. He'd only be chasing after their dust no matter what he did.

He'd never be enough.

Maybe that's why when Davide presented him the Dark Core, he accepted it. It was his only chance. He could never become strong the way he was now. He could never stand up on his own. He would never be remembered at that rate.

He knew the Dark Core was dangerous. That it twisted people's minds and hearts, opposed their wills and reformed it to something else, turning the user into something else. It could - would - change everything about him, twist and turn him into something else, anything that wasn't himself. But he didn't care. If he had to change himself to become strong - to be remembered, then that's what he would do. He didn't have any other choices. He wouldn't get any other chances. He had to take it while there was a still a chance - even if it was only oh-so-small - that Gao remembered him.

He didn't want to change though. He didn't want to hurt others. He didn't want to fall into the darkness. To be surrounded by it and never be able to escape. But... He didn't care anymore. The more he thought about it, the more it hurt. He just wanted the pain to stop. For everything to just fade away. He couldn't take it anymore!

So he took the Dark Core instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews? :3


End file.
